1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brush, more particularly to a brush provided with a replaceable felt unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional brush 10 is shown to include a handgrip 11, a supporting member 111 integrally connected to and extending frontwardly from the handgrip 11, and a bristle-mounting member 12 fixed to the supporting member 111 and having a plurality of bristles 13 projecting outwardly therefrom for conducting a combing operation.
The conventional brush 10 is disadvantageous in that the bristle-mounting member 12 cannot be detached from the supporting member 111 so as to be replaced with a new one in case the bristles 13 are broken.